A double pipe connection, in which the two pipe ends have outer flanges and outer threads and are held together with a union nut, has been known in the prior art. Such a double pipe connection is known on a wash basin, wherein one pipe is an overflow pipe and the other pipe is a connection piece on the drain pipe.